Shall Thou Survive 100 Days?
by sylviallewelyn
Summary: -For Wishing-Fire's AU Challenge-  Roxas Le Fay may have to kill his father one day. But who said he couldn't enjoy himself in the time being? Roxas/Xion pairing.
1. Smile

**My first challenge, yay~**

**One hundred themes for one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters: Roxas! This story is based the whole Camelot time period, and almost every character in the story corresponds to a Arthurian person, see if you can figure them out~**

**So yeah, here we go! Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Smile<strong>

* * *

><p>To Roxas Le Fay, every smile meant something different.<p>

His life was a wreck –he had a delusional mother, Larxene, who wanted him to hate on his father for stealing her birthright as Queen of Camelot. That was all she talked about. Your father did this, that dastard King Axel did that… but a smile still lingered.

Standing from the bench he sat on, he walked out into the sun-baked cobblestone streets, glancing up at the house across from his. On the balcony, a girl about his age twirled her short black hair as her smile glinted with happiness. To Roxas, she didn't seem to have a thing to worry about.

One grin came from revenge; the other came from blissful days.

However, his feelings were caught in a trap. He loved his mother, but the female across the street had a better impression on him…

What smile meant more?


	2. Eternity

**Maaaaan, 150 words is hard. But I did it, after cutting out about 20 extra words XD I see why this is called a challenge. Here we go~**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Eternity<strong>

* * *

><p>"Roxas, inside now!"<p>

"But Mooooom—"

"Now, Roxas."

The fourteen year old groaned, getting up from his seat on the bench. It was nighttime, and stars twinkled. The black-haired girl he'd been staring at all day had long gone inside, but Roxas kept his never changing position on the bench long after. He would have stayed all night except—

"Roxas!"

-Except his mom wasn't having it. Roxas shuffled inside through the wooden door, careful not to look into Larxene's angry face as he passed. Shutting the door with a slam, she whirled around, grabbing his arm.

"You insolent boy! You know you can't be out this late. If your father – if anyone who knew who you really are had–"

"I know." Roxas shrugged her grip off and stalked to his room in the back.

_Those stars are like her eyes – I could look at them for all eternity. _


	3. Rivalry

**3. Rivalry**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Roxas, I thought you were stronger than that!"<p>

Roxas grunted as Hayner pushed him back onto the street. Smirking, he replied, "I would be stronger if you'd let me get a move in."

"Hah!" Hayner tossed around his steel sword in his hands. "Whatever. Later, Roxas." He started to walk away, over to the black-haired beauty Roxas had been eyeing for so long.

Not only was Hayner Roxas's rival in combat, he could also be an opponent in the game of relationships too. But his friend was lucky. He didn't have to worry about a mother who yelled at him every time she got the chance.

Roxas was just different, and he hated it. But it pushed his rivalry with Hayner to its extent.

He couldn't help but glance over at them, and heard her name – her beautiful name - tickle at his ears for the first time.

_Xion._


	4. Judgement

**4. Judgement**

* * *

><p>"Your name says a lot about you, you know."<p>

Roxas rolled his eyes, flopping onto a nearby chair and staring at his blond mother. "Just because my last name is Le Fay doesn't mean that I'll be judged for it."

"Oh, but you will," Larxene replied, glaring back at him. "Almost all of Camelot knows that I, Larxene Le Fay, had a son by the reigning King Axel. Many think you are dead… and if you were thought to be alive, Axel's superstitions about your birth would have you hunted down and dead in an instant. So you have to keep your true birth secret… until the time comes to strike on your traitorous father, that is."

Groaning, Roxas considered the odds. He didn't want to die… but it couldn't hurt if he told sweet Xion, would it? She didn't seem like the judgemental type… he would talk to tomorrow.


	5. Laughter

**5. Laughter**

* * *

><p>Xion's laughter was bright and clear; it shocked Roxas that she could joke about this.<p>

"You're not… gonna turn me in or anything?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head, stifling another giggle. "Why, no. Why would I? A name means nothing as long as who you are inside is genuine and pure. I don't believe you would even think I would—"

"N-no! I… just being cautious, cause of my mom and…. stuff." He bit his lip. "You sure you're okay with it?"

"Positive. And you know…" Xion glanced at Hayner across the street, who was passionately kissing Olette despite their current relationship. "I was thinking… I need a break from that cheater over there. You want to go down to the lake with me…. tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night." He couldn't risk his mother catching him sneaking out. "See you later."

"See you." Xion touched his face gently before walking away.


End file.
